Secret
by xodkwon
Summary: Sakura kehilangan ingatannya dan seorang kakak karena sebuah kecelakaan. Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi 3 tahun lalu?/ uchiha sasuke apakah memiliki hubungan dgn kejadian itu? (Bad summary)-Multichap


Secret

Story by xodkwon

* * *

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Note: AU, OOC, Gaje Plot, Typos , MultiChap

Dont like dont read;;)

Suasana pagi ini begitu ramai di Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Tampak Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari bandara. Sepasang Headphone menempel dikedua telinganya. Mata dan Tangannya bergerak berirama merekam apapun yang terlihat, Sakura memang memegang handycam sedari tadi , Entahlah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya sekarang. Sudah lama juga sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di negara asalnya ini. Sakura menikmati setiap langkahnya, sebelum tujuan awalnya dimulai, tujuan yang membawanya kembali kesini.

Getaran dari handphonenya membuat nya harus berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan 'menikmatinya' , ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya itu. Ino , Sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudara baginya. Ia mengangkat telepon tersebut

" Pinky, bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya ino penasaran

" Membosankan, Pig."

" Nah harusnya kau menungguku dan pergi bulan depan saja. Lihat sekarang kau akan kesepian tanpa kehadiran sosok wanita cantik seperti aku"

" Tunngu, aku muntah dulu pig hahaha"

" Huh dasar, oh ya bagaimana sudah sampai ke apartemen yang kau cari cari itu? "

"Belum pig, aku baru saja keluar dari pintu bandara dan kau mengira aku sudah sampai disana"

"Terserah yang penting, jaga kesehatanmu, hati-hati dengan orang asing, dan jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tempat itu pasti sangat terasa asing bagimu"

" Oke ino aku bukan anak kecil lagi, sudah 3 tahun, aku berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak tau apa-apa waktu itu."

"Okey baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Ingat aku akan menyusulmu bulan depan oke, bye muah, aku menyayangimu"

Ino mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak. Sakura mengingat 3 tahun lalu, saat ia bangun dan tidak bisa mengingat apapun, ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia juga kehilangan seorang kakak - Haruno Karin-. Dokter mendiagnosis itu adalah Amnesian Permanen, Jikapun berhasil mengingat sesuatu paling sebatas 20% memori ditambah kehilangan kemampuan membaca, menulis, dll. Sakura memulai semuanya dari awal, terutama tentang bisnis, Ayahnya-seorang pebisnis yang katanya terkenal di tokyo-. Sakura tidak terlalu sering bertemu ayahnya, bahkan ayahnya tidak tau bahwa mereka sekarang berada di negara yang sama. Sulit bagi sakura awalnya untuk menerima keadaan, hidup tanpa ingatan 20 tahun-umur sekarang 23- hidupnya terasa begitu kosong. Sekeras apapun sakura berusaha mengingat hasilnya nihil, dan beberapa hal ganjil-menurutnya- seperti ayahnya yang selalu menghindar tentang kejadian kecelakaan tersebut, dan teman-teman kakaknya yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya, bawahan terpercaya ayahnya pun menghindar seperti ayahnya, sedangkan ino sepertinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa karena ia mengaku saat itu Sakura berkuliah di Tokyo, ia tengah berkuliah di London. Semuanya berasa begitu aneh baginya. Mungkin Sakura

Memang hilang ingatan akan tetapi dia tidak bodoh.

Sakura akan memastikannya sendiri. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari tasnya, ia menemukan kunci itu didalam tas kakaknya. Cukup lama sampai ia tau dimana letak tempat yang cocok dengan kuncinya itu, disini di Tokyo.

Sakura memasuki sebuah kedai ramen, entahlah ia ingin mencoba ramen yang memang dibuat dijepang. Selama ini ramen yang ia cicipi rasanya ada yang kurang entahlah. Perjalan dari amerika ke jepang cukup lama, membuatnya sangat lapar. Setelah selesai memesan sakura menunggu pesanannya, tidak terlalu lama hingga ramenya dihidangkan. Sakura merasakannya lagi, rasa ini tidak begitu asing baginya tapi sangat ia rindukan, ramen yang memang dibuat dijepang.

Setelah cukup menikmati sedikit pemandangan di Tokyo, Sakura memutuskan langsung menuju 'tempat itu' lebih tepatnya sebuah apartemen yang ternyata berada di kawasan mewah. Ya, Sakura tidak begitu terkejut atau apapun terlebih kehidupan yang dia jalani sekarang memang mewah. Sakura berjalan memasuki gedung. Angan-Angan bahwa ia akan langsung menemukan sesuatu membuatnya ingin cepat sampai disana. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Sakura menarik napasnya sebelum mencoba membuka pintu apartemen itu. Apartemen ini cukup luas. Sakura menatap sekilas tapi ia begitu lelah mungkin ia butuh sedikit istirahat, ia lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dekat jendela, sepertinya dia memang butuh istirahat setidaknya sejenak.

" Hey teme!" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Hn" Jawab Laki-laki berambut hitam

Uzumaki Naruto-Laki-laki berambut pirang- dan Uchiha Sasuke- Laki-laki berambut Hitam- mereka adalah sahabat. Banyak orang yang terkejut akan hubungan pertemanan mereka ini , bagaimana tidak karena mereka sangat berbeda. Akan tetapi mungkin karema perbedaan itulah mereka saling melengkap.

" Eh, Kau sudah mau pulang teme?"

" Hn"

"Padahal aku baru saja mau mengunjungimu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia tau betul sahabatnya satu ini tidak mungkin hanya datang karena itu. Keduanya sekarang memimpin sebuah perusahaan , Uchiha & Uzumaki Corp. Sedikit mengejutkan-Hanya naruto sebenarnya- bagi semua orang terutama Sifat naruto yang kekanakan, Umur mereka juga masih muda , 27 tahun. Bagi Sasuke fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu menjadi seorang Ceo sama seperti dirinya tidak mengejutkan terutama ia tau betul jiwa pemimpin yang sebenarnya dimiliki naruto, ia mungkin tidak sepintar sasuke tapi ia orang yang sangat bekerja keras.

" Sudahlah dobe apa maumu?"

" Oke bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak 'to the point'." Naruto sedikit memberikan penekanan pada akhir katanya. "Sepertinya Kau sedang tidak mood..."

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon tapi memang benar ia begitu lelah, beberapa hari terakhir ia selalu overwork.

" Temani aku ke Club yuk, aku punya janji dengan seorang disana. Kau harus menemaniku ayolah teme" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan penuh semangat.

" Hinata mau kau kemanakan? "

" Eh, bagaimana kau tau dobe?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, " Pertama, ketika mengatakan kau punya janji dengan seseorang biar aku tebak dia seorang perempuan tapi bisa saja laki-laki kalau mungkin kau berubah menjadi gay. Kedua, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain"

" Huft, Teme kau melakukannya juga. Ingat beberapa bulan lalu saat kau masih berpacaran dengan Setan, eh maksudku Shion"

Raut wajah Sasuke menjadi sedikit muram ketika mendengar nama itu. Bodohnya ia selalu saja berakhir seperti ini, ditinggal oleh kekasihnya-maksudnya mantan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang kesalahannya juga, tapi terserahlah toh ia yakin shion bakal kembali kepelukannya.

" Terserah tapi aku begitu lelah, kau pergi sendiri saja dobe"

" Uh baiklah, baiklah aku mengalah kali ini. Tapi lain kali kau harus mau menemaniku." Naruto menatap sasuke, " Tanpa alasan, Aku duluan kalau begitu . Ja nee"

Sasuke menatap kepergian naruto. Tsk kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan tidur. Ia Begitu Lelah. Setelah mengemudi lumayan lama akhirnya Sasuke sampai di apartemennya. Sasuke memasukkan Pin apartemennya, akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat. Sasuke melesat masuk-tidak lupa ia melepaskan sepatunya, mata sasuke menatap sebuah sepatu sneakers ditempat ia biasa menaruh sepatunya. Tunggu dulu ini punya siapa, Sasuke yakin ia tidak pernah membelinya, dan ukurannya sangat kecil atau mungkin Otaknya sudah kehilangan fungsinya. Sasuke mencubit tangannya, 'Sakit' berarti dia masih sadar.

" Hoammmm"

Sasuke langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Matanya melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di Sofa-nya.

"Kau Siapa?"

##tbc##

Woah akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 nya. Gimana ceritanya, mau dilanjut nggak huhu?.-. Mind to RnR?:))

xodkwon


End file.
